


This Sweet Child of Mine

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Series: Darth Scintillation [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, Beuregard, Constellations, Darth Sidious - Freeform, Kidnapping, Nursery, Palpatine - Freeform, Thrawn, decorations, father - Freeform, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Thrawn had been Sidious's Chosen One instead of Anakin? Let's find out.</p>
<p>Sidious's "acquires" a very young Thrawn to be his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sweet Child of Mine

Thrawn was born underneath a very peculiar sign. The shadow of a Porcupine crossing over the Tower of Lutwick the Broad.

 

“Weird.” Sidious thought. Of course, that was the danger of naming constellations oneself. He knew their names now, but the first time he had visited Chiss space, he hadn’t.

 

Sidious had been messing with the Chiss ever since he was a young apprentice. As the Chiss were Sith constructs meant for battle originally, it had been his right. “They’ve done pretty well for themselves,” he mused.

 

Thrawn was nestled in the crook of his arm. The Sith Apprentice had taken a fancy to having a Force-Sensitive to raise as his own and the opportunity had presented itself in the form of an unwatched bassinet in a hospital. On the whole for Sidious it was only an average crime, but the disappearance had caused quite a stir.

 

Sidious had first selected Thrawn when he was in the womb. The child had shown signs of Force potential before the sixth month. Of course, as was normal for Force-Sensitive constructs, he had almost killed his mother during development and had finished the job during birth. Thus his father’s displeasure with the weak infant.

 

“A shame no one else could see your true worth, little one. The way that brute spat your name makes me think you’ll be better off with me.” Sidious patted Thrawn with one hand. “You’ll see. Soon, you’ll be bigger and stronger than any other Chiss.”

 

Sidious flipped out his best Warp Ring and opened up a hole in space and time. As he was stepping through, the biological father of the child he cradled came down the avenue. Especially for him, Sidious revealed himself. The Chiss stopped dead and took in Sidious and the baby he cradled.

 

Sidious raised a brow and nodded. As he stepped back into the portal, he raised the child to his lips and kissed his forehead. The Chiss’s stunned look was priceless as he put two and two together.

 

Palpatine laughed to himself. “Oh, his face. I wonder if he’ll ever miss you. Ah, well, Darling. Let’s name you then.” He considered deeply. “The name your father gave you is yours, Thrawn. You will rise above it. The name I give you will also be yours, Beauregard. You will fulfill all the expectations I have for you, doubtless. And my name you inherit from a long line of great men and women: Palpatine. Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine. Yes, I rather fancy that.”

 

Thrawn slept silently. “Well, I don’t expect you to understand yet, my child.” Palpatine strode through his empty apartments. “But you will in time.”

 

The nursery had been decorated carefully. On the surface, it was all ruffles, swan-lings (ducklings were undignified), and sweetness, but a very well-trained and Force Sensitive eye would pick out the heavy spells of warding and protection woven into the sheets, drapes, and even the changing table.

 

Palpatine gently laid Thrawn in the little cradle. The tiny babe looked so forlorn that Palpatine paused as he shucked off his Sith robe and hid it away. “It’s only for about an hour. I have a few final letters to write before I go to bed myself, and then you’ll be with me. Sleep well until then.”

 

Palpatine finished and sent those letters in double time, but it seemed like it would never be done. “I can’t think of anything but Thrawn,” he grumbled. “I intended to allow myself to grow attached, but this is ridiculous.”

 

Thrawn hadn’t moved. Palpatine lifted him out of the cradle and moved to his own bedroom. “Let’s catch a few hours of rest before you want to eat, hein?”

 

Palpatine’s bedroom gave the illusion of decadence, but was truthfully Spartan. Everything was made out of the finest materials in fine patterns, but it was all very simple in design. Palpatine summoned his silk sleeping robe and shut the curtains about the bed with the flick of a wrist. Ensuring Thrawn was comfortable, he lay back and closed his eyes.

 

The baby was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a new series. I will try to update regularly
> 
> Those updates will probably be out of order.
> 
> I don't even care that swan-lings isn't a word.


End file.
